1. Field
Embodiments relate to a side brush assembly including a side arm capable of being exposed outside a main body and returning inside the main body and a side brush unit mounted to the side arm, a robot cleaner and a control method of the robot cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is an appliance that moves by itself by virtue of an automatic travel function to clean a room or the like by sucking up foreign materials, such as dust, from a floor of the room without user intervention. The robot cleaner detects a distance up to an obstacle, such as furniture, office supplies, walls or the like, present in a zone to be cleaned using a distance sensor, and changes a traveling direction by selectively driving a left-wheel motor and a right-wheel motor to perform cleaning of the zone to be cleaned.
The robot cleaner includes a brush unit to sweep and collect dust. In order to increase a cleaning area, the robot cleaner further includes a side brush assembly.